


A Love Story Told in Arrows

by notbrianna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Deaf Clint, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Trick Arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner owned a lot of shirts.  Like, a lot of shirts.  It wasn’t because he had some weird fetish or anything, it’s just that well…while his pants accommodated Bruce Banner turning into the Hulk they didn’t accommodate the Hulk turning back into Bruce Banner and while there are plenty of people who are willing to (literally) give you the shirts off their backs they weren’t as willing to give you the pants off their ass.  They also tended not to want their shirts back when they found out that he was using them to fashion himself what basically amounted to a diaper.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Story Told in Arrows

Bruce Banner owned a lot of shirts. Like, a lot of shirts. It wasn’t because he had some weird fetish or anything, it’s just that well…while his pants accommodated Bruce Banner turning into the Hulk they didn’t accommodate the Hulk turning back into Bruce Banner and while there are plenty of people who are willing to (literally) give you the shirts off their backs they weren’t as willing to give you the pants off their ass. They also tended not to want their shirts back when they found out that he was using them to fashion himself what basically amounted to a diaper.  
Bruce didn’t even look up when the first arrow showed up near him after he had de-Hulked, he just grabbed it instinctually and pulled. The head came apart with a pop releasing a pair of teeny tiny shorts that Bruce wouldn’t have chosen for himself (not as outerwear anyway), but beggars can’t be choosers.  
By the time he thought to look in the direction from whence the arrow had come, the area had long since been vacated.  
Bruce was much quicker in putting on this arrow’s proffered pants. Or maybe the archer was just slower at leaving his perch. Either way, when Bruce looked up from getting dressed there he was, standing on top of a building with the sun setting behind him making him look like something out of an illuminated manuscript.  
Bruce raised his hand and gave a small, jaunty wave.  
The next set of shorts were slightly more his style— he wasn’t worried about “falling out” of them, but they were tighter than he would have chosen for himself. Clint said that they had to be skimpy in order to fit into the arrow, but Bruce wasn’t sure he bought that.  
The next shorts had a note enclosed that read ‘want 2 get dnnr? Sign hello 4 no. thnk u 4 yes.’ Bruce could remember the sign for hello but he couldn’t for the life of him remember how to say thank you; obviously thank and hello you require a bigger motion than either yes or no, which was probably why Clint had chosen to assign a “yes” or “no” value to them. They probably started on different parts of the head and if Bruce were the one deciding on signs for yes and no he would want them to be as different as possible to avoid confusion. Hearing the Jeopardy think music in his head he put both hands to his lips, blew Clint a kiss, and hoped for the best.  
It was 86° Fahrenheit, urban heat island notwithstanding. Bruce and Tony finally (finally) figured how to make Bruce some pants that could go from Brue to The Hulk and back to Bruce so he didn’t need a “pants-o-gram” as Clint had taken to calling trick arrows with shorts (or pants depending on the weather) in the head. Needless to say, Bruce was confused as to why an arrow showed up near the crater he always ended up in—he already had pants, a damp cloth would have been nice (but he knew that it probably wasn’t practical to store one in an arrowhead on a long-term basis), and he really didn’t feel like doing anything that required a shirt.  
Today’s arrow had a note in it that read “Good job. Now get some rest. xoxo—Clint. P.S. are we still on for tomorrow?”  
Bruce, who by this point knew how to say thank you in sign language, looked up to where Clint was waiting (always waiting, as long as Bruce needed) and blew a kiss.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A love Story Told in Arrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763968) by [VeegiDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn)




End file.
